Who Do You Think You Are
by Fanatic4Fiction
Summary: Rachel Berry knew better than to fall again for Jesse St. James. He knew better than to take her for granted again. Set during the Prom episode. R&R!


SO, I'm bacckkkkk. Sorry if there are any typos. It's 2 a.m. where my crib is at so yep. Plus I've got two big tests tomorrow... Which goes to show you how responsible I am. Hahaha. Anyways, reviews are greatly appreciated- no flames please! Hope you like it! Okay, I'm done.

* * *

><p><em>I know I can't take one more step towards you<em>

_Cause all that's waiting is regret _

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore _

_You lost the love _

_I loved the most _

_And I learned to live, half alive _

_And now you want me one more time_

Rachel Berry knew better than to fall again for him or Finn. It was an obvious note that Finn had clearly moved on with Quinn; yet Jesse was still here. For her. And in some ways, her star-in-the-making side, loved that about him. But her rational side, the one Finn had so badly hurt, wanted everything to just go away. She wanted life to be simple again before she met Jesse. A part of her mind wanted to go back to pawning over Finn while he thought Quinn's baby was his. It was sort of sick, yeah. But back then she didn't have to worry about Jesse St. James.

And just as she was finally moving on from all the Jesse drama from last year... And he has the nerve to come back and send her back to square one. Maybe he really did come back to make amends however he was going to go through many more tests in order to prove himself again to her. There was _no_ way he was getting off that easily.

_And who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart _

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are? _

Rachel was convinced she no longer wanted anything to do with Jesse. Hell, she could still pick out his face among the sea of people right now. And it made her mad- so mad that even though he had hurt her so much her heart ached to be in his arms.

_I hear you're asking all around _

_If I am anywhere to be found _

_But I have grown too strong _

_To ever fall back in your arms _

No. Never! She wouldn't fall for his facade again. It was too late. A year was too long a wait just for him to try and apologize. No. She wouldn't have that epic romance anymore- not with him. She wouldn't ever get to talk to him on the phone late at night, kiss him whenever she felt like it, or lay in his arms at night while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

_And I learned to live, half-alive _

_And now you want me one more time _

_Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart _

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Who do you think you are? _

Jesse St. James... He couldn't be trusted after he betrayed New Directions like that; betrayed _her_ like that. She swore that if she imagined what had happened in the parking lot she could still smell the faint aroma of egg. And his stupid confession that had her so damn confused for the past year: _"I loved you,"_ And his eyes.. His stupid blue eyes that had her stomach in knots.

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright _

_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _

_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed _

_Cause you broke all your promises _

_And now you're back _

_You don't get to get me back _

Her mind drifted to the time when she'd snuck into the Carmel High auditorium, looking for Jesse. She could remember his warm hands taking her petite ones and looking her straight in the eyes with all sincerity: _"I want to introduce you to Jesse, the guy who's nuts about you, the guy who would never hurt you."_ Liar! He did hurt her. And that's what angered her too. The fact that she was desperate and dumb enough to fall for a guy she didn't even truly know. How stupid. To think a guy like _that_ would like a girl like _her._

_Who do you think you are? _

_Runnin' round leaving scars _

_Collecting your jar of hearts _

_And tearing love apart _

_You're gonna catch a cold _

_From the ice inside your soul _

_So don't come back for me _

_Don't come back at all _

Jesse watched Rachel sing her heart out. And to be honest? His was breaking in the process. He knew he had been a jerk to her. Hell, if he was someone else he would've kicked his own ass for it. Then why had he done it? Why had he given this marvelous, unique girl up for a stupid title? And for what reasons? It still didn't get him an excuse to stay in UCLA. So basically, lying had been completely useless. And he was pissed off. At himself. At Finn. At Shelby. At the guy clearly spiking the punch. And the world. It was just too damn unfair how he couldn't decide for himself. He blamed himself and Shelby for what happened last year that had hurt Rachel so much.

Shelby for not giving Rachel a chance and just running off to adopt some other girl's baby. Which in the process would make Rachel feel even more unloved, considering it was _Quinn's _baby.

Himself for not realizing Rachel was the best thing that had ever happened to him. It was like winning a million dollars in the lottery and saying, "No thanks, I'm good."

Yeah. He was royally pissed off.

_Who do you think you are? _

He was Jesse. St. James, star of Vocal Adrenaline with four national titles. He always got what he wanted. Always. Nothing would stand in his way from his desires, not even the fact that he was problem in the first place.

_Who do you think you are? _

Then another side of him was just Jesse. The guy who really meant what he said. The guy that would never, ever hurt Rachel. He was the boy that was so genuinely honest about his feelings and wouldn't play with another person's heart. And that was the guy Rachel had fallen in love with.

So as he watched her approach the final verse, he planned. Somehow and someway, he would woo Rachel into his arms once more. And this time, there wouldn't be any pretenses. No more lying considering where that got them last time. Jesse had learned his lesson and he was going to make sure he didn't drive her back into Finn Hudson's arms. He'd start on making that epic romance happen. For all he knew, Rachel deserved some happiness.

_Who do you think you are?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>OKAY!<strong> So is anyone else disappointed with the lack of St. Berry scenes during the Prom episode? Cause I was! I swear my sister is now deaf from my fan girl screaming during the "Rolling In The Deep" scene. ANYWAY, reviews are like candy. They're good and make me feel all warm inside._

_Plus they're tasty. Mmm. :)_

_-Fanatic4Fiction_


End file.
